Her Emerald Green Eyes
by Her Free Emerald Eyes
Summary: What happens between Cato and Glimmer in The 74th Annual Hunger Games! Glimmer doesn't die Glimmers POV
1. Chapter 1

Knowing that I have to make everyone proud is my main goal. Bringing honor, pride to my district. If I win I can go back home a victor a winner my life will be complete but threes one thing that keeping me from winning and that's one thing and his name is Cato. My name is Glimmer I am from District 1. In my district when your 8 you are put into a special academy and trained to go into the Hunger Games. A televised fight to the death between 24 kids to the ages of 12 and 18.

Knowing as imp waiting in the tube that takes me to the arena I look back at memories that haunt me. Me volunteering to be a tribute in the 74 annual hunger games. My dad telling me wins for me the only time he was proud off me. They thought us to put up a front that doesn't show our emotions but in this tube I let them all go as the tube slowly move upward I prepare myself for a fight to the death. I put up my ground my scowling face and immediately im ready the first thing that hits me is the light the bursting light that burns my emerald green eyes. As I'm on the platform im think of who I will kill first what I will get in the cornucopia. Will they have a crossbow im nervous?

As the titling timer goes slowly down to 10 im preparing to run and the gong goes off I find myself running fast getting the bows and arrows I needed that were almost like a crossbow but not exactly and getting a knife. Rule 1 I do is partner up. I find Marvel and we start to kill, as man kids that come are way. I kill district 10 quickly. We wait by the cornucopia grabbing everything we can to survive. And we wait until we see him. Cato has every aspect I ever wanted in a person but I don't show him that. And the other girl from his district Clove. Cato goes over and gets the knife when he sees the little boy from district 4 and he quickly slices has throat with a knife.

We walk away keeping all the supplies in the cornucopia and away from any other tributes. We start walking into the forest when we here the cannon fires of the tributes deaths 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12 down 12 more to go I thought.

When the group gets to a spot and was all tired its dark now and we have to build a fire. Until we see a fire being lit not to far from us Cato says lets go kill who ever started there fire and use there's. We get over and it's the girl from district 8 she screams as Cato kills her quickly we set everything down. Cato tells everyone to set up his or her area look around. Thinking to myself shit I forgot my sleeping supplies im going die fuck. Marvel is all done and so is Clove and Cato he looks at me and says you having your things right. I say no I left them at the cornucopia all I have is the bow and arrows. He lets out a big puff of air ad says you can come sleep in my sleeping bag no big deal u would do the same were allies.

My heart skips a beat until we hear rustling in the bushes it's the boy from district 12 he says I have food and more knifes can I be apart of your team Cato looks around and he says yes. Just don't get in my way or ill kill u myself. I get into the sleeping bag and Cato squeezes in he asks me if he could put his arm around my body I say sure in a whisper. He puts it over and I close my eyes the first thing I dream about is Cato and I sleeping in my bed cuddling. I wake up when I fell him move and I turn around and face his face its beautiful when he's sleeping he wakes up when im looking at him and I get scared at first but he's eyes look at mine and he says your eyes are beautiful and I say yours are to. He looks at me and kisses me im taken aback because it's so sudden but I kiss him back fiercely, which he likes and then I turn back around, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up in the morning my head is on Catos shoulder I take in his scent and realize that this wont stay and I don't want to let it fade. I look at Cato and has asleep peacefully there's one moment where's he actually not looking like he's going to kill someone. When everyone starts to get up we start to walk until there's a loud boom in the forest and we see fire must be the end of a stupid tribute for district 9 or something. Were walking to find water Cato and me are talking about killing the bitch on fire. Marvel screams there she is we see her jump into the river and we take off in a sprint. She runs out of the water and jets threw the trees we see her climbing up the tree and I us my bow and arrows to try and get her but I cant she's to far up and I cant us the bow and arrows than well wish he had a crossbow. Cato jumps up and trys to get her but he cant and she fall I suggest we set up camp here she ether dies or starves to death. When set or camp and build a fire its dark now and everyone is extremely tired.

I get into Catos sleeping bag and once my head hits his arm I pass out. I dream about losing him I don know why I like him he's my competitor he's supposed to die he has to so I can win. If I win and he wasn't with me I don't think I could survive because has actually one person that I have this secret connection with. I awoken by the sound of a crush by the tree im immediately awakening up by the blistering stings up by the tracker jakers everyone runs accept the girl and me from district 4. I fall and I no im going to die and I tell myself its better for him to win because he can find someone else to live with him. I'm screaming his name while I'm doing that the hallucinations are kicking in full blown I see Cato come and pick me up and take me to the water and he's yelling at everyone one to move out of his way. Then I see the same old dream that haunted me last night again but I wasn't dreaming I feel pain. I'm trying to scream but I cant and I no im going to die because none can survive this many stings im trying to cry out kill me please but I cant until I feel a leave of some sort all over my skin and I feel instant relief thank god I feel myself being moved im in Cato's arm I presume.

When the walking has stopped im put into a type of enclosure with no light I think it's a tent. I hear Cato yelling saying get away she's hurt let her rest time fly's buy and I fell the presence of someone something by me. O me all I no is that im Glimmer and im the hint of a cascade of a Glimmer that is probably going to die


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a tremendous amount of pain. I can hear the whistles of the birds coming from the trees. I hear the soft breathing of someone next to me; I force open my eyes trying to see who is next to me. The first thing I see is the light that is shinning in from the tent, coming in like an endless amount of water in a lake back in district one. I try and turn my head but I cant I'm still in pain I feel like there needles on all the parts of my body, on wrong move and I could get hurt. I don't care if I get hurt but I turn my head feeling the pain surge threw my fragile body and I see his blonde hair its Cato. I would bet it he was the one who saved me from the tracker jackers.

When I look back I look up at the tent and the pain has stop a bit. I look at my body and there leafs all over it. What am I covered in I use all the force in my frazzled body to sit up. Right when I sit up I hear Cato jump up and look around worried. He looks at me with a surprised face filled with shock at the same time. He tells me good morning. I say the first thing that pops up into my empty mind and ask him why he saved me from the tracker jackers. Cato looks at me and says you're my teammate ill I'm supposed to save you if something to happened to u I would regret myself for not saving you. As soon as he says that I look at him in shock because I wouldn't expect Cato of all people to say I wanted to save u when were having a fight to the death. There only one who can survive and I thought Cato would be just fine with me dyeing. But then I think back to the kiss that w had in the sleeping back and I think to myself. He would just save me for anything he must have a thing for me. Glimmer I think of myself as pretty but not as everyone portraits me to be. One art of me feels like I'm torn I have to win but then again I'm falling for someone unexpectedly. There are only two intentions I can get from this Cato ether likes me and wants me to survive, or he wants to mess with me so he can kill me more easily. I don't know that's a question ill have to wait and answer

I look at Cato once more and I begin to see black spots in my vision I ignore it until I start to get dizzy Cato is saying something but I cant understand him. All I see is his mouth opening a closing he waves a large hand in my face. Until my eyes flutter closed, the last thing I see is Cato can see that he knows something's wrong. I'm consumed by darkness now I fall the ground.

I can hear voices one from Cato, Clove and Marvel. I hear Clove whisper we need to kill lover boy he's dead weight. All he does is slow us down. I hear marvel say yeah I no we need to kill him because if bitch on fire finds him the group tighter and get more sponsors. I hear the familiar voice of Cato. When he talks everyone listens and my breath catches. I can hear Marvel get up and say I'm going hunting. Clove and Cat both respond with an ok watch your back. When Marvel leaves Clove says I'm going outside to set up more traps. Clove says with a grunt in her voice have fu just the two of you.

I can somehow feel Cato rap his arms around me and hold me in his strong arms. I feel like I'm at home when he holds me. I try and wake up and move my limp body but I cant I now I cant. I tell myself what did I do to be in this position oh yeah that's right I volunteered I this stupid games. There more then I thought they were. The ruin peoples lives. Like for instance the girls from District 4 who was put into a metal hospital after the games. But there's only on thin that makes it better and his name is Cato. He's the sunlight in the ever so dark world that I live in.

I can tell its dark time because a great amount of time has past and I'm getting kind of cold even thought I'm in Cato's arms. With my surprise with I turn my head to face him I open my eyes and see him sleeping. I'm ecstatic inside basically screaming and ill I feel is i'm going to survive. I not going to die I move a little and Cato's eyes shot open which scares me at first but then his eyes flutter back shut. I breath a little again into his arms. This time he wakes up he smiles at me. I say hi long time no see he starts to laugh. Right when he is laughing a cannon goes off. Signing someone's death. I look around and Cato tells me not to move. He goes outside comes back in the tent. He lies back down by me and whispers to me someone that's not in our group we no maybe Foxface. Theirs only one thing I have on my mind and that's if he actually lays me. I have a metal war and think to myself well why did he kiss me. I don't know what I'm saying until it comes out Do u have more then just allies feelings for me. I'm surprised at what i've said and he looks at me. He brings me closer to me and I can feel his breath on my face he whisper in my ear would allies do this he puts his lips softly on my lips and i am tense at first until I feel his tongue try and enter my mouth. I feel his warm I want him all over me. I now no that he does have a thing for me if he just showed me which I love. He stops the kiss. He breathes and says yes I can't keep my eyes off you your astounding. I tell him I can't keep my eyes off of you you're the best thing that's ever happened in my live. You're the light that brightens the darkness the darkness I want to have a life with you. But were in the Hunger Games and only one survives until we hear a loud boom from the arena. Hello fellow tributes the rules have been slightly changed there will be 2 Victors it's a survival to the fittest last to surviving will win and if there from the same district you will get double the food for your district I look at Cato and gasp Were going to make it out of this alive the two star crossed lovers.


End file.
